


The Masquerade Ball

by Someonelikeux



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonelikeux/pseuds/Someonelikeux
Summary: Juliana is a fashion designer from the states. Valentina is a famous model in Mexico. Both big names in the fashion industry.Eva has a crush on Juliana and invites her to one of the most elite masquerade balls in Mexico City.Valentina's attention is caught by the only person who isn't paying her any attention.
Relationships: Eva Carvajal & Valentina Carvajal, Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 54
Kudos: 308





	1. Hidden Identities

"Yes Eva I've just got to the hotel. Yes I'll see you tonight. Ok bye". 

Juliana takes her phone from in between her shoulder and ear, hangs up and throws the phone on the king size bed before heading over to the fridge for a bottle of water. 

The trip from Texas to Mexico City was a hot and sticky one and she couldn't wait to get into the shower. 

Mexico itself was beautiful and the city was nothing short of amazing but the humidity along with the city traffic made the journey longer than Juliana had anticipated. 

She wouldn't have even been here if it wasn't for Eva Carvajal, the CEO of one of the leading media groups in North America. 

Eva and Juliana had crossed paths during New York Fashion Week when Eva insisted on (and bordered on threatened) meeting the designer who she was going to commission for her upcoming segment for the top fashion magazine in Mexico. 

Although Juliana briefly worked for the green eyed business tycoon, she actually hadn't been to Mexico up until now. Eva offered to fly her over on many occasions but Juliana had commitments in the states she just couldn't step away from. 

She pulled a small suitcase out of the neat pile the bellboy had stacked in the corner of the room and pulled it up on the bed. Taking out her bag of toiletries she made her way to the bathroom for a much needed long shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Eva hung up with Juliana and turned around in her chair with a smile on her face. 

"JV's here Vale. I can't believe it. Some people are so difficult to convince." Eva shook her head smiling.

Valentina was slouched on the chair across from Eva, head practically hanging off the back of it, spinning herself round slowly, already bored of hearing about this "JV" for the millionth time since her sister returned from New York that one time.

"Eva will you just ask this JV out or even better get laid so you can stop going on about your little crush already?" She rolled her eyes looking at her big sister. 

"Hey it's not a crush. It's a business arrangement Vale. You have to take care of your designers to get the best product." Eva tried to justify. 

"Oh is that we're calling it now? 'Taking care' of them?" Valentina smirked raising an eyebrow. 

Eva's cheeks began to blush a light shade of pink as she shook her head. 

"I suggest you stop worrying about me and make sure you're at the ball no later than 9pm. I know what you're like. JV is a hard nut to crack and I think I need all the support I can get." Eva walked over to Valentina and ushered her out of her office. 

"But ..." Valentina tried to protest. 

"9pm Vale! And don't forget your mask" Eva reiterated as she shut the door on her face. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Valentina Carvajal had been on the front covers of countless magazines in Mexico since the very first runway she took part in for a friend. 

Aside from her heavy weighted family name, her stunning looks and gentle nature won over hearts no matter where she was. She was kind, sincere, honest and had the most hypnotising eyes which meant that she had people wrapped around her little finger with one innocent look. Not that she ever took advantage of that of course.

Unfortunately this also attracted an endless number of overconfident bachelors and bachelorettes who often thought Valentina was theirs for the taking. 

She's been through her fair share of partners, all ending up the same; either jealous, possessive or intimidated by her fame and lifestyle. She was now at a point where she didn't care for a partner and instead was quickly earning the title of 'Mexico's Party Princess'.

Her love life was simple; she would go out, get hit on, spend the night with whoever she liked the look of most and shared intimacy that didn't go beyond breakfast. 

Tonight was no different. She could guess what the night will hold for her and it bored her already. 

The only reason she was going to this masquerade event was because of Eva.

Eva and Valentina have had a love hate relationship growing up but this changed when Valentina was trying to make it as a model.

She found that Eva was her number one supporter and was by her side with words of encouragement and support at times when the cut throat fashion industry threatened her sanity.

They were now closer than ever but in cases like tonight, it was something Valentina regretted. She felt like she was in school again trying to play matchmaker for her sister. She wanted this night over and done with before it even started.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10pm and Valentina had finally made it to La Valise Hotel. 

The moment she stepped out of the limo and on to a luxurious red carpet, she was hit by hundreds of flashing lights, something she was certainly accustomed to. She beamed her biggest smile as she followed the voices shouting her name to get her attention. 

She cut the pap session short knowing that there was impending wrath from her sister coming her way. She checked her jacket in and was lead to the main hall. 

She scanned the crowded room for Eva but with a sea full of people all adorned with beautiful luxurious masks it was an impossible endeavour. She let out a sigh and began to make her way down the marble steps.

She gracefully took a glass of champagne from the waitress at the bottom of the stairs who gave Valentina a charming smile and scanned her head to toe. 

Valentina was dressed in a long figure hugging evening gown. The dress was adorned in thousands of Swarovski crystal's making her dress sparkle just as much as her beautiful blue eyes. The strapless dress took advantage of a delicate love heart neckline showing off her cleavage and collarbone perfectly. The slit up the left side of the dress framed her long smooth leg and her nude platform heels, making her seem taller than she already was. 

Her hair was tied up in a low bun accentuating her neck and shoulders, giving her the extra touch of glamour, not that she needed it. 

Her ivory mask also held Swarovski detail to match her dress and was adorned with textured pearl beaded lace and a touch of white and ivory feathers.

With her stunning choice of white and silver attire and those piercing blue eyes, she truly did look like an angel.

Valentina couldn't help the smirk that crept up on her lips as she thanked her. 

"De nada" the waitress smiled, unable to take her eyes off Valentina as she turned and strutted into the crowd of masked and anonymous bodies.

After having been asked for a dance by at least five people Valentina let out a huff and turned around ignoring number five completely and calling Eva for the tenth time. 

She was just about to hang up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

"Vale what time do you call this?" Eva's green eyes showing exactly how unhappy she was. 

"Eva I got here a while ago. Where have you been? And why don't you answer your god damn phone?" Valentina vented. 

"I've been here Vale. And I don't have my phone with me. Anyways have you seen JV?" She digressed. 

"JV? For Gods sake Eva. I wouldn't even recognise _you_ behind a mask, nevermind someone I've never seen in my life". Valentina huffed out. 

"What? How have you never seen... Have you been living under a rock Vale? JV is the sexiest person alive right now." Eva shocked at Valentina's revelation. 

Valentina cringed at Eva's words "Ew Eva please don't". 

"Urgh you're so useless Vale. I don't even know why I asked you to come". Eva mentally face palmed herself. 

"Me neither. But if you find this JT of yours, show me ok. I want to know what the big deal is". Valentina teased. 

"It's JV"

"Whatever." She turned and waved the back of her hand to her sister as she walked towards the bar. 

On her way there she was yet again interrupted by eager masquerade goers wanting to ask Valentina about upcoming projects or potential offers. Valentina appreciated their questions but all she wanted was a strong drink to help get through the torturous night ahead. 

She politely cut the conversations short and cursed herself for not wearing a mask that better disguised her identity. Was that not the whole point of masquerade? 

She finally made it to the bar which was actually pretty quiet considering the amount of people there. 

She patiently waited for the bar tender who was on the opposite side deep in coversation with someone. 

Valentina took a glance at who he was talking to and suddenly her eyes didn't want to look away. 

She was a thing of beauty. Her black lace strapless dress reached mid thighs, showing off beautiful tanned skin that glowed in the soft lighting of the room. Her gorgeous silky dark loose curls fell over her shoulders in a half up do, held back by a beautiful black lace mask covering her smokey eyes. 

Valentina couldn't take her eyes off those bright red lips that were blessed with the sweetest smile she had ever seen, wishing that it was directed at her. Just once. 

Her head fell back laughing at something the bartender had said and she released the sexiest husky laugh Valentina had ever heard. The sound made her smile instantly as she watched on shamelessly. 

Valentina hadn't even realised the bartender in front of her when she was snapped out of her trance. 

"Si senorita?" The bartender asked Valentina who looked like she had forgotten how to speak.

"Erm ..." Valentina turned to look at the mysterious woman in black who looked back for a split second before her smile disappeared and she looked down at her glass. 

"One minute please" Valentina pleaded at the bartender holding up a finger and squeezing her eyes shut for a second trying to collect herself. 

She stepped back from the bar and walked towards the dark haired beauty.

Valentina wasn't one to be coy about what she wanted and in this case it was to find out what it was about this girl that caught her attention. 

"Hi how are you?" Valentina smiled determined to make a good first impression. Or an impression better than a that of a staring pervert. 

Juliana looked up at an eager Valentina thinking 'here we go again'. 

It wasn't that Valentina wasn't her type because god knows she definitely was but all Juliana wanted tonight was a quiet drink and to show her face at this ball. She didn't want Eva to think that she was ungrateful for giving her the opportunity to tune in to the Mexican fashion industry. 

But here she was, being hit on for the umpteenth time tonight.

"I'm good thanks" she replied with a closed lip smile and looked back at her drink. 

Valentina was taken aback by the lack of interest the girl was showing. She didn't mean to be arrogant but she has never had anyone reject her before. And she certainly hadn't been one to do the chasing before. 

Valentina poked her tongue against her inside of her cheek and a playful glint appeared in her eyes thinking 'challenge accepted'.

"Wanna be left alone huh?" Valentina said in a sympathetic tone pouting slightly, her words surprising Juliana into looking back at her. 

Juliana stayed quiet for a beat looking into the deepest blue she has seen and then released a small chuckle. "That obvious hey?" 

"Yeah sort of" Valentina smiled "how about you get me a drink and if you hate my company I swear I'll leave you alone?"

"You do realise this is an open bar right?" Juliana laughed looking at the endless drinks that were available. 

"And?" Valentina questioned as though Juliana was making no sense. 

Juliana shook her head looking amused and gave in "what would you like?" 

"I'll have a Vodka Martini please" Valentina beamed and Juliana could swear her heart skipped a beat. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Tina" Valentina extended her hand out to the dark haired girl.

Juliana looked intrigued as she accepted "Ana".

"So Ana, tell me, what brings you here? You certainly don't sound like you're from Mexico". Valentina asked genuinely interested sitting herself down next to the dark haired girl. 

"Well unfortunately it's not really by choice. More of a work obligation. But don't tell anyone" Juls nearly whispered the last bit making Valentina laugh. 

"I promise. And it's ok I understand. I'm not here by choice either. But now I'm a little glad I came." Valentina smirked looking into mysterious brown eyes. 

"Just a little?" Juliana teased through furrowed brows peeking just above her her mask.

"For now" Valentina licked the corner of her mouth finishing off her drink and mentally patting herself on the back. 

"So decision time now Ana. What will it be .... never see me again or dance with me?" Valentina waited anxiously biting her bottom lip.

Juliana feigned being in deep thought as she tapped her chin. She smiled and stood up grabbing Valentina's hand and leading the way to the dancefloor. 

If Valentina thought Ana looked amazing, the way she moved was down right captivating. From the way her hips swayed in the sexy lace to the way she would brush up against the brunette sent Valentina's head spinning. 

Valentina hadn't felt this way in a very long time and she couldn't keep her hands away. With every move, the two got closer and it didn't seem like either of them minded at all.

As a slower song started to play Valentina thanked the heavens above. Her hands entwined behind Juliana's neck as Juliana's found it's way to her waist.

There was something about they way their bodies fit together so effortlessly that caught both of their attention. Their eyes met on many occasions as though they were communicating so much without a single word. 

"So Tina, why are you here if not by choice?" Juliana asked trying to distract her mind from how close Valentina was to her right now.

Valentina let out a deflated sigh "I'm supposed to be my sisters wing woman."

"But here you are with me. I feel bad for your sister for having such a flaky wing woman" Juliana tutted with a chuckle.

"Oh you don't know my sister. She's had her eye on this designer JV for a long time but she's too afraid to do anything about it."

Juliana tensed and her eyes widened as she heard her name on Valentina's lips but soon realized that Valentina was clearly oblivious. Thankfully Valentina was looking away and didn't notice Juliana's reaction. 

Her stressful expression immediately turned into a smirk as she continued to listen intently, very amused.

"JV? Who is that?" She poked.

"Gosh who knows? Probably some stuck up stud like Eva's usual type. Her taste in men is horrible." Valentina recalled scrunching up her nose.

"Really?" Juliana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes but I must say you can't fault him on his talents. This is one of his and probably the most beautiful and most comfortable dress I've ever worn." 

Juliana leaned into Valentina's ear whilst running her hands up the sides of her dress "Well you definitely look amazing in it. Like it was made for you".

Juliana pulled away and her lips hovered dangerously close to Valentina's, foreheads touching. She noticed Valentina swallow hard which made the corner of her mouth curve up seeing the affect she was having on the blue eyed beauty. 

Valentina suddenly felt the air round her get thicker as her eyes met Juliana's, their breaths getting heavier with each passing second. 

"Can we get out of here?" Valentina asked bringing her bottom lip between her teeth, fighting the urge to kiss the dark haired girl.

Juliana couldn't stop looking at her lips as heat began to rise in her face. 

"I don't think that's such a good idea Tina" Juliana tried to convince her, still holding Valentina close, eyes still on the full lips in front of her. 

Valentina knew that her actions were saying so much more than her words. She pulled Juliana in closer until they could feel one anothers breath. 

"And why is that?" Valentina almost whispered with now hooded eyes. 

Juliana smirked at Valentina's boldness.

"Because I'm not sure you'll be able to handle me..... I don't exactly play fair." Juliana confessed sending shivers down Valentina's spine. 

Valentina gasped and closed her eyes for a moment leaning into Juliana's ear "Fair is boring.... I want you."

Juliana's hands wrapped around Valentina's waist tight and pulled her in, bringing their bodies together completely and making Valentina gasp loud. 

"Be careful what you ask for hermosa. What I want isn't going to be easy for you." She whispered in her ear making Valentina squeeze her eyes shut.

"W .. what do you want?" Valentina just about gets out and Juliana knows she's already putty in her hands. 

"I want to hear you scream my name. I want to make you squirm under me. I want to know what you taste like ... " she says as she pulls back slightly and watches as her fingers trace the outline of Valentina's neck, collar bone and the neckline on her dress. 

"I don't want to hurt you but I do want to leave my mark on this flawless skin for days to come. I want you to feel wet just from thinking about our night together."

"Fuck" Valentina hissed with her eyes closed. "Yes Ana. I want that too." She panted never feeling this turned on by words alone.

Juliana didn't need any further consent. She pulled back to give Valentina one last look in the eyes as she intertwined their hands and made her way to the hotel lobby. 

As soon as the elevator doors shut their hands and lips were all over one another. Their masks scraped against each other as did their lips, teeth and tongues. All growing desperate and hungry. 

Once they got to Juliana's floor the doors pinged open and Juliana walked out backwards, both refusing to break contact. Luckily no one was there when they stepped out carelessly.

Valentina turned left and started to walk them down the hallway when Juliana stopped and pushed her up against the wall nearby, pinning her hands as she attacked her neck. 

"Fuck, you feel so good" Valentina smiled lazily not even trying to fight Juliana's grip on her wrists but instead leaning away to give her more room to explore. 

Juliana looked up all of a sudden, finally looking left and right trying to find her bearings. What she wanted to do to Valentina definitely needed a bed. 

"Shit, wrong way" she grabbed Valentina by the waist and turned her around so they were going right this time. Her lips were sucking on her pulse point, already leaving the first mark of many.

She pushed her against the wall by her door. 

"Stay" she ordered giving Valentina a kiss on the corner of her mouth and started to type in her pass code.

"Beep beep" and the light flashed red.

"Fuck what was it?" Juliana looked up to think and trying to catch her breath.

Valentina smiled at the adorable puzzled look the dark haired girl had on her face. Her hand made it's way into dark hair pulling her in for a passionate kiss and Juliana reciprocated pushing up against the brunette again. 

Valentina let out a moan and Juliana thrust harder against her. Realising their need to feel more of each other, Juliana parted again. 

"H.. hold on baby, let me think for a sec" Juliana panted and Valentina smirked at the pet name. 

"Beep beep" red again. 

"Shit. Ok I got this" Juliana finally remembered and the door opened. 

"Come here" Juliana groaned as she pulled Valentina into the room and slammed the door behind them.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
The door shut and lips and tongues found each other again, moving hungrily against each other as both women moaned.

Valentina was once again pinned against the wall with Juliana's hands on her waist holding her steady. 

Valentina had her eyes shut wanting to take in all of the sensations this mysterious girl was drawing out when she felt her pull away. She couldn't help chase red swollen lips but couldn't quite reach her.

Letting out a frustrated moan she looked up to find lust filled black eyes looking back at her. Valentina licked her lips as Juliana watched, determined to slow the pace down to get what she needed out of this night. 

Valentina slowly raised her hands to the intricate black lace mask and pulled it up and over her head. 

Her blue eyes softened as a smile crept up on her lips once the full beauty of the raven haired girl was revealed to her. 

She dropped the mask and her fingers found it's way below her ears whilst her thumb caressed the skin below her eyes and cheek. 

Feeling shivers jolt down Juliana's spine, she leaned into Valentina's touch with a smile of her own. 

Juliana took Valentina's hand and kissed it before reaching up to the white mask. Seeing Valentina fully for the first time sent surges of want directly to her core before lips and bodies melted into one another again.

With Valentina's hands tangled in dark silky hair and Juliana's fingertips digging into the brunettes sides, their kisses deepened and air became irrelevant for a moment. 

Juliana forced herself away from desperate lips.

"Turn around" her voice shakey but assertive. 

Valentina did as she was told and her palms and forehead rested on the wall in front of her as she tried to regain some composure. 

"Good girl" Juliana rewarded her with a kiss to the back of her neck. Her body was practically up against Valentina's making it very difficult to fight the urge to turn around and take her there and then. 

Juliana set a painfully slow pace lowering her zipper to reveal soft velvet skin. Her hands parted the fabric and her fingers ran from her neck all the way down to her lower back. 

Valentina hissed with anticipation as Juliana slid the dress down for Valentina to step out of, leaving her in only a now soaked satin underwear. 

Juliana's fully clothed body pressed up against Valentina's bare figure. Her lips left open mouthed kisses on her inviting neck and shoulder as one hand reached up to her already hard nipple. 

"Aaahhh" Valentina gasped before she was hit by another pulse of pleasure "Fuck Ana". 

Juliana's other hand was on her wet underwear, already drawing tight circles making Valentina's head spin, forcing her to push back against Juliana's body and her head back onto her shoulder. 

"If it gets too much or you're in pain, we can stop. Whenever you say, ok Tina?" Juliana assured and Valentina nodded, unable to formulate any words due to the pleasure running through her. 

Juliana removed her hands and Valentina moaned in protest before she felt kisses starting from her shoulder down to her lower back. Once she got to Valentina's ass she felt Juliana's hand squeeze and caress it before a small bite made her jump. 

Immediately after she felt her tongue soothe the sensitive spot and gentle lips leaving healing kisses. 

As Juliana made her way back up she leaned into Valentina's ear. 

"Was that ok?" She whispered as her fingers ran up and down Valentina's sides. 

"Mm hmmm" was all she could get out after what she guessed was only a taster of what's to come. The thought of which sent pools of arousal straight to her already uncomfortable lingerie.

"Good" Juliana kissed her cheek "remember, we can stop whenever you want" she reiterated as she spun Valentina around to crash their lips together. 

Valentina's hands moved to Juliana's dress feeling the need for skin on skin contact but she was stopped immediately. 

Juliana removed her lips off of Valentina shaking her head. 

"Not so fast there cariño." She smirked as she stepped away from Valentina completely, leaving her pouting at the loss of contact and warmth.

"You don't get to touch me without my permission." Juliana's voice was low and husky as her hand reached to the side of her dress slowly pulling her zipper down.

Valentina's pout disappeared as her mouth dropped open. Her eyes widened to take in Juliana's sultry actions. She unconsciously licked her now dry lips illiciting a mischievous grin on Juliana's. 

"Understood?" Juliana checked as she pushed the dress down her slender body to reveal matching black lace underwear. 

Valentina was so grateful for strapless dresses as she took in the sight of Juliana's beautiful bare breasts. 

"Yes" she nodded eagerly "understood".

"Good girl. Now come here" Juliana instructed at the foot of the bed and Valentina didn't have to be asked twice. 

Juliana caught Valentina bottom lip in hers gently massaging it with her lips and tongue making the brunette moan into her mouth. A small whimper was released as she bit down slightly before Juliana turned them around and pushed her onto the bed. 

Valentina backed up to the pillows as Juliana crawled above her. Once she lowered herself onto Valentina both women moaned into the room sparking an animalistic desire for both. 

Hands and lips were everywhere as bodies grinded together. With Juliana's leg between Valentina's, thrusting up, Valentina let out a moan. 

"Fuck Ana. Ahhh". Valentina couldn't keep her pleasure from escaping her lips as she raised her hips up for more friction. 

"What do you want Tina?" Juliana asked lifting herself on to her elbows, looking at a quivering Valentina below her. 

Valentina bit her bottom lip "Valentina". 

Juliana slowed her grinding down to lift an eyebrow.

"Call me Valentina" she gasped wanting the dark haired girl to use her real name. 

"Valentina" she smiled and Valentina shuddered at the way it sounded coming from the woman above her. 

Juliana bent down to kiss her jaw and made her way to the crook of Valentina's neck. She sucked on the sensitive skin until she felt that she did enough to leave her mark there before she licked and kissed the soon to be bruised skin. 

"Tell me what you want Valentina" she spoke against Valentina's stuttered breath. 

"Fuck.." is all she could say when she felt Juliana's hand making it's way to rub a thumb over her sensitive nipple. 

"What do you want Valentina?" She asked again more stern this time.

"I... fuck. I want you to fuck me Ana" she stammered licking her lips again and squeezing her eyes shut. 

"Juliana" 

Valentina opened her eyes and looked up to deep browns with a questioning look. 

"Call me Juliana" she instructed more than introduced. 

"Juli .... ahhh fuck" Valentina was cut off by Juliana's fingers slipping into her underwear and through her wet folds. Her back arched off the bed as her arms wrapped around Juliana tightly. 

Before she knew it, Juliana removed her hands and Valentina's eyes shot open and looked at Juliana for the offending action. 

Juliana took Valentina's arms and pinned them above her head.

"Did I say you could touch me Valentina?" She scolded watching Valentina's lips for an answer.

Valentina shook her head feeling frustrated at herself for not having any self control. 

Juliana leaned into her neck and sucked down hard feeling blood rushing to the surface almost instantly. Valentina let out a painful cry and Juliana licked the skin before kissing the area around it. 

"Are you ok?" Juliana whispered and Valentina nodded feeling drunk on this indescribable pain mixed with pleasure. 

"Do you know why I had to do that?" Juliana quizzed. 

"Because" Valentina started looking down embarrassed, chest still heaving. 

"Because what Valentina?" Juliana's voice stern as her finger lifted Valentina's chin up so their eyes can meet. 

"Because I touched you without your permission" Valentina admitted without breaking eye contact.

"Good girl" Juliana rewarded her with a passionate kiss and returning her hand to where it was in her underwear, massaging her slowly. 

Valentina's breath hitched and back arched instantly. Juliana took advantage by latching on to the side of Valentina's breast sucking and biting, causing Valentina to hiss but then licking and kissing her until it soothed her again. 

This continued to her rib, abdomen and hip whilst her fingers explored Valentina's folds, not dipping into her centre and around and over her clit, not touching her where Valentina needed her the most. 

Valentina's head was spinning from the momentary sharp pain to the soothing touch of her warm tongue and lips. She had never experienced anything like it and although she knew she would be wearing shades of purple and blue for the next week, she really didn't care. 

"Juliana... please" she cried desperately.

"What do you want Valentina?" Juliana smirked at the desperate tone. 

"Fuck me for fucks sake Juliana" she shouted in frustration and Valentina's eyes flew open as she felt Juliana's body move away. 

Juliana knelt between her legs and swiftly removed Valentina's underwear. She stood the at foot of the bed and removed her own without breaking eye contact.

Valentina's breath hitched at the sight. Juliana licked her lips and she was met with Valentina's eager centre slick with a layer of wetness that covered her thighs. 

She knelt down on the floor this time, eyes full of pure desire. 

"Come here" she instructed using her finger and her voice cracked with want and lust.

Valentina lifted herself up on her hands and made her way down the bed to where Juliana was. 

Still maintaining eye contact, Juliana grabbed Valentina's waist and pulled her further down making Valentina's back hit the bed again. 

She grabbed the back of her knees to bend her legs and lifted them over her shoulders. As she licked the slick coating on the inside of her thighs before leaving a few marks there too, she could feel Valentina starting to squirm.

"Ana ... Juliana please" Valentina cried begging for some sort of release. 

Juliana instantly ran her tongue flat through the length of Valentina before applying more pressure through her folds and into her centre. 

"Oh fuck! Shit" Valentina moaned with pleasure. 

Juliana sped up her ministrations hearing the moans and expletives coming from Valentina. Her own thighs being coated wet with every word. 

Her tongue was wrapped around by soft warm walls as she dipped in and out of Valentina's delicious centre. She brought her hand over onto her clit rubbing her thumb over it in fast circles making Valentina release the loudest moan so far. 

"Oh baby. Yes. Like that. Please. Dont. Stop" Valentina babbled breathlessly as her hips started to lift off the bed aswell. 

Juliana used her free hand to keep her hips grounded as she entered Valentina with two fingers and looked up to see the blue eyed beauty above her. 

Valentina's back came off the bed again at the feeling of being full and her walls clenched around Juliana's fingers. A whimper escaping her lips as her body shivered. 

When Juliana's mouth wrapped around Valentina's clit and she began to lick and suck gently Valentina knew she was close. 

"Fuck don't stop. Shit. Juliana" she moaned as her hips were now thrusting up to meet Juliana's gifted mouth. 

Juliana's pace sped up sending Valentina crazy, body shuddering at the immense pleasure of Juliana inside her, her lips stimulating Valentina's clit and her other hand now playing with her nipple. 

"Juliana. Fuck Juls" was the cycle of moans that travelled through the room making Juliana moan into her. 

A few more thrusts into Valentina was all it took to send her over the edge where she was hit with wave after wave of pleasure as she rode out the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. 

Juliana slowed her attention down and didn't stop until the brunette had her breathing back to normal and her body relaxed. 

Valentina was spent and couldn't move as Juliana stood up and made her way to Valentina, kissing her gently and cupping her face.

"Let's get you comfortable." She spoke gently as she lifted Val up to the top of the bed and onto a pillow. 

Valentina smiled at her with sleepy eyes and Juliana lay on her side beside her, propped up on her elbow with her hand supporting her head. 

She pulled a bed sheet over them both knowing that Valentina needed a minute. 

Juliana couldn't help but notice the marks on her neck and chest that were already apparent. She traced a few making Valentina smile lazily. 

"You look like a Valentina." She thought out loud as she continued to trace Valentina's outline. 

Valentina chuckled "And what does a Valentina look like?" 

"Irresistible." She bit her bottom lip and leaned over for a gentle kiss. "Amongst other things of course" she shrugged nonchalantly looking directly into deep blue eyes. 

"And I've never met a Juliana before" Valentina smiled taking Juliana's hand and playing with her fingers. 

"Well, we are a rare breed" a smirk taking over her face. 

"You're definitely not like anyone I've met before" Valentina's eyes had their sparkle back now that she had come down from her high. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Juliana asked against Valentina's lips as she moved to hover over her under the sheets. 

"Not at all" Valentina smiled as she raised up to capture Juliana's lips in her own. Sucking her bottom lip and slipping her tongue into her mouth. 

Their kiss became heated quickly as Juliana's hand ran down Valentina's body and straight in between her legs. 

When her fingers started to rub circles into Valentina's clit, her entire body jerked and her back arched. She groaned loudly and Juliana pushed her body against Valentina's to keep her grounded. 

"Relax Val" she whispered "the sooner you cum the sooner this will be over." 

Valentina took in a deep breath and nodded with eyes clenched shut. 

Juliana slowly removed her hands and sat up straddling Valentina. They both let out a moan when they felt their centres rub against one another. 

"You feel so good Valentina" Juliana ground down as both hands squeezed and rolled her nipples between her index fingers and thumbs. 

It was driving Valentina to the edge faster than she had expected and it was driving her crazy. She was doing everything she could to slow the pace of the inevitable orgasm that threatened to wash over and blow her mind. 

She needed something to hold on to because the sheets weren't enough. 

Juliana leaned down for a passion filled kiss and Valentina's hands uncontrollably went to grab Juliana's hips to push her further into her centre. 

"Mmm mmm" Juliana protested against her lips as she pulled away slightly. 

"No touching" Juliana panted and Valentina released a frustrated growl. She wanted to touch her. She needed to touch her. She needed to fuck Juliana and make her come undone like Juliana was doing to her. 

"Juliana. I want .... I need to touch you. Please" she growled again squirming beneath her.

Juliana pinned her arms above her head and their lips met again in a fiery passion as Juliana's tongue went straight to find Valentina's. 

Valentina kissed her hard swallowing her moans and trying again to lift her hips up to find friction. 

Juliana pulled away again "Do you want to see what I feel like Valentina?" She asked in a low voice consumed by desire. 

"Yesss. Please"

Juliana licked her lips and sat upright again and ground down hard. 

"Fuck" Juliana moaned, clearly close to the edge herself. 

She grabbed Valentina's hand and guided it to her centre "Touch me Valentina".

Valentina gasped and her hand got straight to work exploring Juliana's wet heat as her fingers slid through folds and over her clit before pushing into her throbbing centre. 

Valentina pumped her fingers in and out of the writhering beauty above her and Juliana soon matched Valentina's rhythm. 

Valentina didn't know if it was watching Juliana riding her or her hand rubbing against herself that was making her close to release. 

What she did know though was that she needed more. She sat up abruptly, the force making her sink deeper into Juliana and making her scream into her ear. 

Juliana's arms wrapped tightly around Valentina when she felt Valentina's thumb rub fast circles around her clit and her warm mouth wrapping around her sensitive nipple, sucking and nipping gently.

Valentina pushed her forward and on to her back, fingers still in deep. She immediately used her hips to thrust hard into her.

"Valentina" she moaned encouraging her to continue. 

"You like that baby?" Valentina smirked finally feeling like she had the upper hand. 

Juliana couldn't reply but instead wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist allowing her to thrust harder and deeper. 

Valentina took the opportunity to make a mark of her own below Juliana's ear illiciting a loud hiss from the girl shuddering beneath her.

Juliana was so close and all Valentina wanted now was for them to both cum together. 

She managed to lower one of Juliana's legs and straddle her thigh as she rubbed against it for friction whilst thrusting into Juliana. 

A few more thrusts is all it took for both bodies to tense with pure ecstasy before writhering against each other as they rode out their aftershocks. 

Once they both had come back to reality, Valentina tried to slip her hands out of Juliana who was still beneath the brunette, head buried in the crook of her neck.

Juliana's hand tightened against Valentina's "No, not yet" she protested and Valentina left her fingers surrounded by Juliana's tight walls.

Juliana kissed Valentina's neck, shoulder and cheek, lazily making her way to her ear. 

"I like how you feel inside me" She breathed out and blue hooded eyes finally met browns, making Valentina's heart speed up again with just one look. 

Valentina's thumb started rubbing against Juliana's sensitive nub slowly, realising that their need to devour each other hadn't been satisfied yet. 

Just just like that they went for two more rounds until they were totally spent, with no energy to do anything but sleep.

Valentina had never been exhausted to the point that her limbs stopped working but she loved it. And apparently it also meant she would have the best nights sleep she has ever had. 

Valentina woke up with a big smile, burying her face into the pillow remembering the pure pleasure she felt throughout the night. The kisses and the sweet ecstasy. The sweet touches and gentle caresses. Juliana's body against hers.

"Juliana" she whispered to herself as she turned to the empty space on the bed. She sat up and wrapped the sheets under her arms and around her body. 

"Juliana?" She called out. 

Nothing. 

She slowly opened the bathroom door but it was empty.

Valentina knew what this was but couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that Juliana didn't even say goodbye after the most incredible night Valentina has ever had. She secretly hoped that Juliana felt the same but it clearly wasn't so. 

As she went to the bathroom and had a shower, she couldn't help but smile at the flashbacks of the night before. It was definitely not how she thought her night would go. 

She finished her shower and wiped away the condensation on the bathroom mirror when her eyes almost popped out of her head. She wiped the mirror again in case she was seeing things. 

Her neck and chest were dotted with purple and blue bruises. She unwrapped the towel around her to see the same scattered at almost every spot Juliana's soft full lips had touched. She knew she would be marked but she didn't expect this.

"Fuck Juliana" she cursed under her breath until it turned into a smile and a shaking head. 

She strolled out of the bathroom and noticed something. On the back of the door hung neatly was the dress she wore lastnight. 

On top of that there was a black leather jacket, a white shirt and black skinny jeans.

Valentina couldn't help the warm feeling that built up in her chest as she smiled taking her bottom lip between her teeth. 

She took the leather jacket noticing how it smelt of the dark haired girl that made her feel things she didn't think were possible. 

The sight of a peice of paper sticking out of the top pocket made her heart skip a beat. 

She quickly took the paper and sat down with a smile on her face and read:

"Dear Val, 

I don't think it's fair that anyone but me gets to enjoy these marks on your body. 

JV x"


	2. Time To Face The Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I'll bite. Here's the 2nd part of this random idea.
> 
> And as a treat for all the lovely comments you guys have left, you can have a 3rd too ;) 
> 
> Oh and the italics are Valentina's conscience/ inner voice. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think x

"JV"

Valentina sat on the edge of the king sized bed with Juliana's leather jacket draped over her bare thighs, holding the piece of paper with a gaze like it held the most crypting message in history that she was trying to decipher. 

She went from being on cloud 9 to straight out numb all because of two letters: JV.

In a fraction of a second these two simple letters turned Valentina's brain into silent chaos, sending hundreds of thoughts churning in her mind like a JV shaped tornado. 

_JV? It can't be. I thought he was a man. And Juliana was definitely not a man._

_But why wouldn't she tell me? Actually it's not like I told her my real name in the beginning._

_But why didn't Eva tell me she was a woman?_

_Fuck ..... Eva!_

_Eva is never going to speak to me again. She's going to hate me. Or kill me. Oh my god. Shit shit shit._

_I slept with her crush. The one I was supposed to help her hook up with._

_Hold on!_

_Eva likes women? When did that happen? Is she bi now?_

_Oh crap I told Juliana Eva had a crush on her._  
_Shit I told Juliana that JV was Eva's horrible taste._

_Valentina you are so screwed!_

Unable to make sense of anything, she let out a frustrated helpless whimper and dropped her head in her hands wishing the ground would just swallow her up. 

Eventually she had a lightbulb moment as she fumbled around looking for her phone she knew was in the room somewhere. She finally found it under the bed and didn't bother getting up off the floor because clearly, this couldn't wait. 

"This has to be a joke" she tried to convince herself, fingers just about pressing the right buttons on the keyboard. 

She googled "designer JV" and there she was. The epitome of beauty herself. The stunning face she was in awe of, those dark chocolate eyes she had no problem getting lost in, that strong jawline she couldn't help but graze her teeth against and that beautiful dimple on her chin. Juliana was JV. 

"What the hell am I going to do?" She gasped with her palm on her head as she slumped her back against the bedframe. 

Just as she was having this internal battle her phone started vibrating in her hand. It was Eva.

"Oh crap. I can't do this right now" she realised after staring at the device and waiting until it went to voicemail.

She then noticed that she had 8 missed calls and 3 messages from her sister this morning asking if she was ok.

While she was going through the messages the phone buzzed again. Another text from Eva. 

**Vale call me so I know you're ok. I didn't see you after our talk lastnight. Hope your night was better than mine x**

Guilt sank in to her very core instantly at the thought of stealing Eva's crush, even if it was unintentional. 

Valentina thought long and hard pacing the room still in a towel that was wrapped around her body. She knew that even over the phone Eva would notice something was up. Either that or one look at Eva and Valentina would burst into tears from the overwhelming guilt she was feeling. 

Valentina was never the type to hide her feelings well. If her face didn't give it away, her eyes and body language certainly did. And the people that knew how to read her like a book were her siblings, specifically Eva. 

The only solution she could think of was to avoid it all. 

Avoid Eva, avoid awkward conversations, avoid lying about what she was upto lastnight and avoid people seeing these god damn marks that she was covered in. 

"Yes Vale avoid" she confirmed decisively to herself. 

But first she sent a text back to Eva 

**Hola hermana don't worry I'm fine. Sorry I only just looked at my phone now. I'll catch up with you soon ok x**

Crisis averted ..... for now.

~~~~~~~~~~

  
"Hola Renata como estas?" 

Valentina was expecting this call. She knew that after successfully avoiding her calls and texts all weekend, Eva was going to use work as an excuse to see her. She knew that Valentina had to take work calls.

"Hola Vale I'm fine thank you. You've got a last minute fitting today at 10am at HQ. I've checked your diary and you have nothing until late this afternoon so you're good to go" Eva's assistant planned. 

Valentina let out a sigh knowing that she will definitely come face to face with Eva now. She knew her sister always wanted to know what she thought of the outfits and if anything needed to be changed after a fitting. 

"Ok Renata I'll see you soon" she hung up and threw herself onto her bed trying to prolong the inevitable as long as possible. 

Walking into the office with two coffees in her hand she approached Eva's assistant wearing a big smile. Classic Valentina. 

"Hola Ren, here this is for you" she handed the dark haired girl one of the cups and received a sweet appreciative smile in return. 

"You are too good to me Vale" she beamed. 

"It's the least I can do for you for dating my brother. Honestly I feel bad for you." she feigned being sympathetic. 

"Hey he's not that bad" she defended her boyfriend chuckling. 

Truth be told Valentina loves Renata for Guille. She keeps him grounded and was the only one he changed his bachelor ways for. Above all she was amazing and kind, unlike the horrors he had brought home in the past. 

"I think you'll like this line Vale. They're stunning for our fall edition. It's a new designer ...." Renata started.

"Let me guess ... JV?" She interrupted sounding almost bored.

"How did you know?" 

"Of course it would be her. Why wouldn't it be? Just great!" She exclaimed and Renata looked at her with a blank expression "never mind Ren. I'll make my way to wardrobe".

She knew this would happen with how obsessed Eva had gotten with this designer. But to her credit, Eva had a natural intuition on choosing the best of the best. Even if the designers were starting off new, she saw their potential. 

But in this case JV was already a hit in the US, so for Eva it was a no brainer that she wanted to be the first to publish her work in North America. 

The only thing that Valentina was relieved about was that although she had to wear the designers creations, at least she won't be seeing her again. And from the whirlwind of stress she brought into her life after just one night, good riddance too. 

An hour later Valentina had tried on outfit after outfit and as expected, she loved them all. What she loved the most was that the fabric used was so comfortable, unlike so many she has tried where aesthetically they were stunning but were shockingly painful to wear. It was like Juliana kept the person at the forefront of her mind and not just how the finished product looked.

Valentina couldn't help but compare it to Juliana herself during their night together. Although Juliana had certain needs she wanted met, she never let that compromise Valentina's experience. She always made sure to check if she was ok. If she was uncomfortable at all. Taking extra care with tender hands comforting her as her body recovered from each and every high she was on. 

God she hated that she couldn't hate her. She hated that she couldn't stop thinking about that night. 

Valentina got changed back into her long sleeved blouse and pants. It was a scorching summers day but Valentina had to cover herself up fully because of a certain brown eyed beauty. She finished wrapping her silk scarf around her neck when her phone rang again. 

"Hola?" She answered sat down with her phone between her shoulder and ear whilst trying to put her sandals back on. 

"Hi Vale Eva would like to see you in her office for a review and scheduling when you're done." Renata requested. 

"Sure. We've just finished here so I'll be right up. See you in a few." She hung up and released a deep sigh. 

She figured if she could just keep the conversation strictly professional, giving her feedback and talking about work only, she should be fine. Right?

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Eva you wanted to see .... shit" Valentina froze in the middle of Eva's office. 

"Charming Vale. We have a guest here so how about you act civilized huh?" Eva huffed trying to keep her voice calm, gritting her teeth.

"JV this is our lead model who will be showcasing you're fall line. She also happens to be my little sister Vale." She introduced moving to stand next to her sister. 

"Please Eva, for the millionth time call me Juliana." She corrected.

"And hello Valerie, I've heard alot about you." Juliana stood up to join the Carvajal sisters extending her hand out to a dumbfounded Valentina. 

_Wait what did she just call me?_

Eva's nudge to her sister's elbow automatically sent her hand to meet Juliana's in a hand shake.

Finally snapping out of her shock, she pulled her hand back as soon as she realised what she was doing. 

"It's Valentina actually" Eva corrected Juliana before Valentina could. 

"Oh sorry I must have forgotten" Juliana apologised with a smirk and a raised eyebrow aimed at Valentina. 

_Valerie? Are you kidding me? You didn't have a problem remembering my name when you were screaming it out that night._ Valentina thought to herself as she felt a smirk growing on her own face recollecting what Juliana sounded like. 

"Yes it's Valentina. It means irresistible apparently" she teased looking mischievously into sparkling browns. 

"Does it?" Eva asked confused furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nice to meet you too JT" Two can play this game. 

"It's JV Vale. How many times?" Eva huffed followed by a laugh coming from Juliana. 

Oh how she loved the sound of that laugh. 

Valentina cleared her throat finally realising she was now staring at the stunning designer.

"What did you want to talk about Eva?" Valentina asked peeling her eyes away and trying to stick to her initial plan which was already failing because of the unexpected guest in the room. 

"Come let's sit down for this review." Eva gestured at the seats in front of her desk.

Sat only inches away from one another, the unexplained tension in the room was palpable but luckily only two of the three could feel it. 

As Eva began to talk about the fall line, neither Juliana or Valentina could pay attention. Stealing glances at each other or watching the small gestures from the corner of their eyes became their game.

Fortunately for Valentina, Eva eventually got busy in conversation with Juliana making her smirk every time Juliana asked Eva to repeat herself. She clearly wasn't the only one affected by the other's presence. 

It didn't take long before Valentina drifted off into her own mind again, finally processing that she was in the same room as the designer who had undoubtedly taken over her thoughts all weekend. 

Of course she knew that what they had was a one night stand and Juliana didn't owe her anything but she couldn't help but resent the fact that Juliana was still in the city yet felt the need to rush off before even saying goodbye. 

Did she even have the right to feel like this? Honestly speaking, she didn't even know. This was all new territory for her. One night stands were always just that for Valentina. Then why did she feel they owed each other more? 

_Right Vale time to look after yourself now. Don't let this girl get to you. You're stronger than your needs. Stay strong and protect yourself. You don't need her. Just a one night thing. Don't let it happen again. Screw you JV._

Then it dawned on her. What if Eva did get her way with her "JV"? What if that was why Juliana had stuck around all weekend. Why Eva didn't insist on seeing her sister all weekend? 

Still in deep conversation about something irrelevant to Valentina, she looked at Eva trying not to make it obvious and keeping her gaze low as she scanned for marks on her sister, Juliana's trademark to be precise. But there was nothing. 

Come to think of it, she would definitely have heard if something happened between the two. If Eva couldn't stop talking about JV as a crush, she certainly wouldn't be quiet about it if they got together. 

"Vale!" Eva's loud voice broke her trail of thought.

"Yeah?" She replied startled.

"Stop staring at me. It's your turn to talk. You do remember how to do that right?" Eva did not sound impressed at all. 

"Sorry what do you want to know Eva?" She snorted making Juliana chuckle.

"How did the fitting go? What did you think of the collection?" Eva reminded. 

'Every peice was amazing. They fit perfectly allowing movement and comfort. Above all they were stunning.' Is what she wanted to say but she knew she had to play it cool. 

"They were ok" she shrugged one shoulder looking neutral. 

Juliana sat in her chair looking down to hold back a smirk with a closed lip smile as she couldn't help but find Valentina's reaction very entertaining. 

"That's it? Just ok? Vale what has gotten into you today?" Eva challenged.

"You asked me for my feedback and I'm giving it to you Eva. I don't know what you want." Valentina retorted reminding herself to seem indifferent. 

"I'm sorry Juliana. She's not normally like this." She apologised to the designer. 

"It's ok Eva" Juliana looked over at Valentina with a smile.

Valentina nearly melted on the spot, her puppy dog eyes just about to surface when Renata thankfully interrupted.

"Erm sorry Eva it's just that you have a 12:30 meeting to go to and they've already called once." 

"Oh crap I forgot about that. Ok Ren can you please note down anything else Juliana needs and try to get some constructive feedback from Valentina. She has clearly decided to act like a child today." Eva scolded indirectly. 

Renata nodded and left the room to retrieve her notepad whilst Eva made her way out. "I'll see you ladies later."

"See you later" Juliana replied while Valentina remained silent. 

As the door closed Juliana couldn't help but admire the brunette next to her who looked like she was trying her hardest to look anywhere but at her. She seemed flustered but determined as though she was on her own little mission. 

Juliana found it hot. She found everything about Valentina hot. 

As she leaned in and opened her mouth to say something Renata walked back in. 

"Ok ladies so what were you discussing?" She asked all cheerful, unaware of the weird tension in the room. 

Juliana waited for Valentina to speak but there was nothing. 

"Well Valentina here was just telling us how she thought the line was 'ok'. Any other feedback Miss?" Juliana teased. 

To Juliana's surprise Valentina looked over to Renata now sitting in Eva's chair and began to speak. She couldn't help but grin as she sat upright to brace herself for what the brunette had to say next. She was clearly not too pleased with her but for Juliana it only fuelled her attraction. 

"Well Ren, there was something that didn't sit right with the fabric. Like it could slip away at any point. Like you can't trust that it will stay with you until you're done with it, you know?" Valentina commented in a slightly icy tone making Juliana smile at the innuendo. 

Trying to stay neutral clearly wasn't working for Valentina so she thought she'd play offence instead. A defence mechanism if you will. 

Juliana knew what Valentina meant and she'd be damned if it didn't turn her on a little. 

Renata was shocked that Valentina was being so cold at all, nevermind in front of the designer herself. 

"Erm ... Vale?" she questioned nervously looking between the two women in front of her. 

"No it's alright. I appreciate honest feedback so thank you. Moving forward, I will definitely bare this in mind." She responded ever so professionally making Valentina feel a split second of guilt. 

"Erm is that all?" Renata asked still nervous hoping to God that it was before the designer decided that she didn't want to work with them anymore. Thankfully the answer was yes.

All three women stood up to leave before Juliana broke the awkward silence. She turned to Renata with a smile. 

"This is such a nice building Ren" she said hearing everyone else call her that too "I don't suppose you guys could show me around at all?" 

Valentina broke her silence and Juliana turned to look at the blue eyed girl. 

"I'm sure **Renata** wouldn't mind at all" Valentina corrected feeling like Juliana was no longer worthy of using nicknames in her presence. "Or Eva will when she gets back". 

Juliana looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually Eva and I have a meeting straight after this one so I'm sorry Vale it'll have to be you. If you don't mind? And also Juliana, Eva asked if you could wait for her if you're not busy?" Renata burst Valentina's bubble. 

"Nope I'm free all day long" Juliana grinned proudly. 

"Ren, can I borrow you for a second?" Valentina gave her an over exaggerated smile and grabbed her arm to pull her away to the corner. 

This was going to mess up her whole plan of playing it cool. She can't spend more time with the girl. If anything she should be running out of the building. This was not good. 

The two whispered between one another until Valentina practically stomped her feet and growled something and Renata gave her wide authoritative eyes. 

The women came back to Juliana and all she heard was Valentina's low and deflated voice, with face and shoulders to match.

"Fine I'll show you around. Come on." Of course it was all forced and she wasn't happy but Juliana didn't care. Mission accomplished. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Valentina went from floor to floor half heartedly showing Juliana certain parts of the building and Juliana not paying any attention whatsoever. 

The only thing she was interested in was watching the brunette in front of her. Admiring the way she walked to the way her lips loved when she was speaking. She felt like she was in a dream. 

Her eyes glued on silky light brown hair, she felt a sudden impact forcing her to fall forward.

"Woah there tiger. Watch where you're going." A man's voice said chuckling as he grabbed Juliana to keep her upright. 

"This is Guille, the resident joker of the company" Valentina introduced appearing from nowhere. 

"It's nice to see you too hermanita. Please ignore her. Hi I'm Guille Carvajal, unfortunate brother of Valentina Carvajal." He introduced extending his hand out.

"Hi I'm..."

"Miss Valdes of course I know who you are. I'm glad you could finally visit." He cut her off and Juliana was pleasantly surprised to notice that unwavered charm must be a Carvajal thing. 

"Valdes? How do you know Juliana?" Valentina asked genuinely surprised at how much her brother kept up with everything. She didn't even know Juliana's last name up until Guille said it. 

"Of course I know her Vale. It's my job to know our designers. And also, everyone knows JV. Have you been living under a rock or something?" He teased making Juliana cover her mouth to hide the smirk on her lips. 

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me?" Valentina sulked. 

"Because it's true hermana" Guille nudged her with an elbow. 

"Well it's lovely to meet you Guille. I must say good looks and beautiful eyes must run in the family". Juliana worked her own charm. 

"Agreed. Although I think Vale was adopted" he quipped and got an instant back handed slap on his ribs making him hunch forward. 

"Oh I disagree. I think Valentina got the best part of the gene pool" Juliana looked over to Valentina with a glint in her eye and took advantage of Guille attending to his injury when her hand found it's way to Valentina's ass. 

Valentina jumped at the sudden move and Guille looked up at her. 

"Sorry, just felt a shiver" she quickly explained as Guille looked at her confused and Juliana held back a proud smirk. 

Valentina looked over to Juliana which she immediately regretted. Her scolding gaze met soft comforting eyes and she was disarmed immediately. 

Instead, she ended up cursing herself for her resolve breaking so quickly when it came to Juliana. Fortunately their silent conversation was interrupted by a waiting Guille. 

"Have you shown her the rooftop yet Vale? Best view in the city. Here I'll show you." He offered and turned to lead the way.

As Juliana's hand brushed Valentina's, she knew she was in trouble. Part of her wanted to protect herself by being cautious and steering clear of the dark haired girl altogether. But the other, more overpowering part just wanted to give in and let herself be consumed like she had been that night. 

It was mind over lust apparently and so far, lust was winning. 

As they were about to reach the stairs Guille recieved a call.

"Oh no. Sorry Juliana I have to be somewhere. But I'll join you guys for lunch yes?" He proposed. 

"That would be lovely" Juliana smiled at how effortless it was to get on with him. She could see so many similarities between Guille and Valentina and could only imagine that they both had the world eating out of their hands.

They both reached the rooftop and Valentina held the door open for Juliana in awkward silence. Juliana walked on and as Valentina shuts the door behind her, she felt a sudden force against her body as she was effortlessly pinned to the nearest wall. She let out a loud gasp at the contact before she regained some composure.

"Oh, so you do remember who I am now huh?" She asked sounding more confident as she raised an eyebrow at the designer. She loved how "irresistible" Juliana found her.

Juliana grabbed the slender waist tighter making Valentina's breath hitch and her face turn to the side, worried that she may just combust from just one touch. 

Juliana took Valentina's position to easily hover her lips around Valentina's ear, almost, but not quite touching. 

"I don't think I can forget you even if I tried Valentina" she almost whispered sending shivers through her body. 

_Shit keep it together Valentina. She's just going to leave again. Don't do this._

Juliana raised her hands and all Valentina could do was clench her fists tighter and squeeze her eyes shut. 

Juliana loosened the scarf around Valentina's neck and her fingers traced over the faint marks on her skin that showed the remnants of her antics. 

"Did they hurt?" She asked softly. 

"Not more than you leaving without saying goodbye" Valentina's words left her mouth without even thinking and Juliana pulled away from her slightly. 

_Shit Vale what the fuck was that? Way to look desperate_. She cursed herself. But she meant it. 

"Val ... look" Juliana started and Valentina knew exactly where this was going so she wanted to clarify before sounding like a ball and chain. 

"Hey I know Juls. I know what that night was. But after the night we had, I would've liked to end it on a high instead of alone in a bed." She explained and Juliana relaxed a little. 

She brought her body close to the brunettes again until Valentina could feel her heart beating. 

"I know." Juliana accepted unable to take her eyes off Val's lips "You're right." Her eyes flickered up to intense blues "I should've said goodbye" she kissed the corner of her mouth with a feather like touch as she spoke against her lips "forgive me?" 

Valentina looked straight into deep brown eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. Hey body was unstoppable as her lips took Juliana's into a soaring kiss and her arms found it's place wrapped around the back of her neck. She pulled the dark haired girl in closer feeling like her heart would burst out of her chest. 

The only reason they pulled apart was because of Juliana's phone ringing. 

"Shit I have to take this" Juliana said already breathless as she reluctantly answered, still pushed up against Valentina.

While Juliana's vocabulary had been reduced to nothing more than "ok's" and "uh hu's", Valentina couldn't help but make up for all the teasing Juliana had been doing. She covered her face and neck with kisses, sucking gently at the silky tanned skin as Juliana's breath became more and more unsteady.

She finally hung up and returned to her favourite blue eyed girl. Their kiss was purposeful and firm and wandering hands made it harder for Valentina to do anything but get lost in the feeling. 

It was Juliana who started to break away gradually.

"We need to go back. That was Eva" she said in between kisses and Valentina suddenly tensed up and pushed Juliana back a little. 

"What's wrong?" Juliana asked sensing the shift in her mood. 

"Juls" she started as she pushed passed the designer completely "I'm so sorry I should'nt have done that. I can't do this to Eva. She's my best friend." 

Juliana knew what she meant. Aside from their professional relationship, she now knew about Eva's interest in her. 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Juliana spoke.

"Val it's ok I understand." Juliana took Valentina's hand in hers and tucked a strand of hair behind the brunettes ear.

"But no matter what happens or doesn't happen between us, I promise you, nothing will ever happen between Eva and I." She assured and although it was selfish, it somehow gave Valentina a sense of comfort. 

"C'mon let's go" Juliana gave her a closed lip smile, released her hand and they headed back to Eva's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch with the Carvajals and Renata seemed like a nice enough idea. Apart from the bit where Juliana couldn't even think about keeping her hands to herself which caused a little bit of a predicament. 

Juliana didn't know why Valentina was so "irresistible" as she had defined previously. It's not like Juliana hadn't had her fair share of women. It's surprising how many beautiful women actually perused her in her line of work. And in all honesty, she would be a fool to turn them down. 

She kept everything platonic and usually, especially under the circumstances they would meet, both parties would know it was going to be a one night arrangement. 

Juliana was never the type to date which is another reason why one night stands knew exactly where they stood. 

It's not like she never ever wanted to settle down but "someday" was the mantra she went with. 

Between running her clothing line, partaking in fashion weeks around the globe and being commissioned for different projects, she really had no time to invest in a relationship. She barely had time to see her mother and step dad and they were the closest people to her in the world. 

That's why she has never questioned her one night stands before. She's never felt guilty for abandoning them whilst they were in deep sleep or never seeing them again. Until now. 

Although she did naturally gravitate to this goddess of a woman with the deepest blue eyes, she wasn't one to chase the unattainable. She knew that there was no future for them. They didn't even live in the same country nevermind city. 

In a way she was glad Valentina stopped her when she did because now she knew that giving into short term temptations would mean longterm heartache. And not just for her but for both of them. She's only had a snippet of being with Valentina and that was addictive enough. So to persue anything else beyond that was clearly foolish. 

Particularly after Valentina made it clear that she didn't want anything more, it was a no brainer. She had to stay away from the brunette in all respects: emotionally, mentally and especially physically. 

And this was the predicament she was in. She stood still until she saw where everyone had decided to sit themselves at the restaurant. 

To her misfortune though the only space left on the round table was between Guille and Valentina. Perfect. 

On quick instinct she interrupted Renata before she could sit between Guille and Eva.

"Excuse me Ren do you mind if I sit there? I just have to discuss a few things with Eva." She asked in her nicest voice. 

"Of course Juliana. Here have a seat" Renata smiled. 

Although the initial dilemma had been resolved, it still didn't help the undeniable tension both Juliana and Valentina felt. The unintentional glances and eye contact left them both unusually quiet. 

Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by those around them. 

"Vale are you ok? We normally can't get you to stop talking. What's up?" Guille asked with a chuckle trying to keep the mood light. 

"No I'm fine thanks. Just not feeling too great" Valentina didn't look great either so it was believable enough. Her heart sank feeling guilty, sad and if she was honest, a little sexually frustrated after the heated moment on the rooftop. 

"How about I drop you off home hermana? You look like you need to rest" Guille offered. 

"No no I'll be alright".

"If you're sure" Guille checked receiving a nod from Valentina. 

"So Juliana what did you think of Mexico City then?" Renata asked after a moments silence. 

"It's beautiful. It's my first time here." She answered honestly "hotter than I expected". 

"Yes this is probably the hottest time of the year. It gets difficult for us and we live here" Renata laughed "When do you go back?"

"I actually fly back tomorrow afternoon" Juliana disclosed and for some reason Valentina felt a lump forming in her throat. 

What started off as sadness at the fact that they will no longer be in the same country, soon turned into something she could console herself with. 

She'll be gone and you can go back to your normal life Vale. Just hang in there. 

After lunch had finished Juliana hugged them all goodbye. When it came to Valentina though, the hug was longer, silently trying to cherish their last moments together before they said bye.

~~~~~~~~~~

Eva and Valentina had gone back to her office after Eva refused to leave her sister alone when she didn't seem like her usual self. 

"You know Vale I really don't know why you don't like Juliana. She's a nice person." Eva said sat at her desk, absent mindedly looking through photos of some proposed locations.

Valentina simply shrugged as she paced up and down the room.

In Valentina's opinion, it was better for Eva to think she doesn't like the girl instead of the alternative. 

"Did you get anywhere with asking her out?" Valentina hated the question but couldn't help it, trying not to look too interested. 

"Well at first I thought she's clearly either straight or taken. How else would you explain her resisting the Carvajal charm?" Eva began bashfully and Valentina instantly choked on absolutely nothing. 

"Jesus Vale are you ok? What is wrong with you today?" Eva asked voice laced with concern. 

Valentina tried to breath and get her composure back coughing "yes .. no I'm ok". 

"Well as I was saying our relationship is strictly professional. Rumor has it she left the masquerade ball with a hottie so her attention is clearly elsewhere anyway." Eva said nonchalantly.

Just hearing that someone saw the two of them leave together made Valentina panic. She knew it was only a matter of time till her sister found out it was her. 

She looked at her sister with pleading eyes already asking for forgiveness. 

"Vale ...? " Eva asked knowing the look very well "What did you do?" 

Valentina looked down chewing on her bottom lip before looking up at Eva through her lashes. 

"Eva the ball ... I er" she couldn't get the words out.

"Yeah? You what?" Eva encouraged. 

Valentina looked down to her feet again "I'm sorry Eva".

"Sorry for what Vale your not making .... wait a minute" Eva looked at Valentina starting to figure out where Valentina was going with this.

"She told me her name was Ana ...." 

"Oh hell no! Are you kidding me? It was you?" Eva's eyes now wide, her greens ablaze with fire.

"How ... what ... it was you? You and Juliana?" Her voice climbing a few octaves.

"Eva I swear I didn't know she was JV. I didn't even know she was called Juliana. You know I would never ever dream of doing that to you" she pleaded trying to explain herself. 

"You knew I liked her" Eva said quietly as a thousand daggers went through Valentina.

"No I didn't. I thought JV was a guy. I promise. I didn't even know you were into women Eva" Valentina defended and Eva started to process the information.

"She didn't even tell me when I mentioned you liking JV" Valentina slipped out in the heat of the moment.

"What? You told her I liked her? What the actual fuck Valentina?" Eva's rage started to reignite.

"I'm so sorry Eva I didn't mean to" Valentina pleaded, kicking herself for having no filter. 

"How the hell am I supposed to face her now? I'm supposed to be working with her Vale. You know what? Just leave. Please leave me alone and let me think for a second" She vented dropping her head between her hands.

Overridden with guilt, Valentina quietly did as she was told and walked towards the door.

"And Vale please just keep your head down until I find out if those pendejo paparazzi have got wind of this yet." 

Valentina could only nod before leaving, taking comfort in the fact that even after everything Eva had just found out, her first priority was still Valentina. She knew then that Eva would eventually forgive her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Valentina did exactly as she was told. She went straight home and spent the evening checking her phone for any messages or calls from Eva. 

When she wasn't thinking about her sister she could only think about one other person: Juliana. 

Their last embrace felt like it held so many unsaid, unacknowledged feelings. Valentina was torn. 

On one hand she didn't want to complicate things further with Eva, feeling bad enough. But on the other hand she couldn't get Juliana and her last night in Mexico City out of her head. 

Valentina was tossing and turning in bed. She finally lay flat looking up at the ceiling when thoughts started taking over her brain again.

Juliana was here for one more night and then they would never see one another again. She would never feel her touch again or hear her say "Val" again they way only she knew how. She would never feel their bodies together again or feel her kisses again. Kisses that made her feel complete and seen all at the same time. 

"Oh screw it" she grumbled as she threw her covers off herself and started getting ready. 

Valentina always made sure she had no regrets in life and right now, not seeing Juliana this one last time felt like a regret that would haunt her forever. She could not let this opportunity go to waste. She just couldn't. She had to see her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Juliana spent her evening admiring the city wondering aimlessly through the beautiful scenery but there was an underlying uneasy feeling she just couldn't shake and she had an idea that it had something to do with a certain pair of blues. 

As she returned to her room she made sure she kept herself busy with work which actually helped alot. She was able to do jobs she had planned for the next few days and just about had enough when she decided on running a bath. 

With her hair up in a messy bun, she lit a few candles ready to relax and let the stresses of the whole day wash away and disappear.

As she was about to dip her toes in she heard a knock at the door. She seriously considered just ignoring it because she'd had enough of people for one day but then she heard the knock again. 

With a groan she gave in. She put on the hotel robe and tied the belt tightly as she made her way to the bedroom.

The door opened to an unexpected guest to say the least .... "Hi Eva."


	3. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo this turned into a monster of a chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy x

"Hola Ren. Sorry to call you so late. I need a favor." Valentina asked anxiously biting her thumb. 

"Sure Vale what did you need? Is everything ok?"

"Yes everything's fine. I promise I'll fill you in but right now I need you to not ask any questions."

"Vale should I be worried?"

"No questions Ren. But yes I'm fine. Everything's fine." Valentina reassured. 

"Ok what do you need?" 

"Can you tell me Juliana's room number please? I promise I'll explain another time." She got in before she was interrogated. 

"That's so strange. I pretty much had the same conversation with Eva earlier on. What is going on tonight?" 

Valentina froze.

"What? Eva? Why?" Valentina almost whispered in disbelief. 

"No idea Vale. I assume it has something to do with tomorrow's article. Anyways it's La Valise Hotel room 143. Did you need anything else?" 

"No. Thank you." Valentina hung up before saying goodbye, too distracted trying to figure out why Eva wanted to see Juliana. 

The thought crossed her mind for a split second before she shook it off. _No Eva would never ... and Juliana promised. It's nothing Vale. It can't be._

"143"

Valentina stood staring at the numbers on the door for longer than she cared to admit, deciding whether or not to knock. 

The term "ignorance is bliss" became more and more appealing. She didn't have to know what was behind this door. She could happily spend her life knowing that she had one amazing night full of mind blowing sex and that was the end of that story. 

But to play devils advocate, she also knew the number of "what if's" and "if only's" would never leave her alone if she didn't do this. What if things with Juliana didn't have to be a one night thing? Isn't that why she was even here? To see what happens? Even if it was for one last time.

She bit her lip and nervously knocked hoping and praying that this whole Eva situation was all a mistake. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Juliana you are a true life saver you know that right?" Eva said full of gratitude sat on the couch in Juliana's hotel room.

"It's nothing Eva. Plus it's not only for you guys remember." Juliana replied modestly when a knock at the door interrupted their conversation.

They both looked at one another through furrowed brows. 

"Who could that be?" Juliana asked more to herself, earning a shrug from Eva. Juliana tightened the belt on her robe again and made her way to the door.

"Hi" she said unable to hide her suprise as she opened the door to find an anxious Valentina.

"Hey Juliana I have to ...." Eva stood up to leave but was stopped mid sentence at the sight of Valentina on the other side of the door. 

There was an eerie silence between the three as Juliana and Eva couldn't take their eyes away from Valentina.

Valentina in the meantime looked between the two with a clenched jaw, unable to stop the tears running down her cheek.

Just the sight of Juliana in nothing but a robe and the guilty look on Eva's face made her heart sink but instead of sadness, she felt anger.

The sheer feeling of being betrayed was taking over her body and the more she realised this, the angrier she felt. Clenching her jaw one last time, her hands turned into fists as she turned around to walk away. 

Juliana and Eva both stepped forward knowing what Valentina was thinking but Juliana was the one who grabbed her wrist and followed her into the hall. 

"Wait wait wait Val. It's not what you think" She tried to explain. Valentina resisted Juliana's grip as she tried to free herself from it. 

"Leave me alone Juliana" she threatened. 

"No. Not until you listen to me."

"I don't want to hear anything from either of you."

"Well then I'm not letting go." Juliana promised sounding just as stubborn.

"Let go of me Juliana" she struggled unable to get out of her vice like grip. 

"Look you don't have to see me or speak to me ever again but please just hear me out first Val. Please?" Juliana insisted. 

Valentina knew she had no chance against a persistent and somehow incredibly strong Juliana.

"Fine. Now let go of my wrist" she barked. 

"I'm so sorry" Juliana said quickly under her breath releasing her instantly after she realised how hard she had been holding the brunette. 

Valentina marched towards Juliana's hotel room ignoring Eva completely, who stepped out of her way to allow her to enter. 

Juliana and Eva gave each other a look of shock before they took a deep breath in and followed Valentina. 

Valentina stood in the middle of the room with face like thunder, arms crossed and not making eye contact with either of the other two women.

The three stood in silence once again and the air in the room filled with tension you could cut through with a knife. 

"What is this? Is there something going on between you two?" Valentina finally spat out, voice filled with venom. 

Eva, to Valentina's suprise snorted and shook her head. 

"Oh grow up Valentina. Not everything is about getting a piece of ass." She spat back "Sorry Juliana." 

"It's alright." Juliana waved off giving Eva a look of support. 

"Then what is this? Why are you here?" Valentina continued her interrogation looking stern but standing down a little. 

"I could ask you the exact same thing. Didn't I tell you to keep your head down? And here you are, wanting to be caught by paparazzi again. You never listen." Eva scolded and Valentina looked down looking guilty. 

"Yes actually why are you here?" Juliana now joined in curiously but her voice was much calmer than the Carvajal sisters. 

Valentina swallowed hard feeling like she had been caught red handed.

"Don't turn this around on me. I asked first" she defended not forgetting that she was the one that was mad. 

"I don't answer to you hermana" Eva huffed getting annoyed. 

"Neither do I!" Valentina shouted back frustrated at still not having had an explanation. 

The Carvajal sisters gave one another the death stare as Juliana stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"Wow! And I thought I was actually missing out not having siblings" she mumbled to herself with raised eyebrows.

Showing no signs of either Eva or Valentina backing down Juliana thought she'd better start explaining.

"Val nothing happened between us." Juliana started and Valentina finally released Eva's gaze to let out a tut and looked to the side, away from them. 

"In fact you're actually the reason why your sister is even here" Juliana explained and Valentina's head snapped back in shock. 

"What?" Valentina asked now confused.

Eva gestured Juliana to stop talking with wide threatening green eyes.

"Tell her Eva" Juliana nodded in Valentina's direction.

"I don't think she deserves an explanation after the way she behaved." Eva crossed her arms looking to the side with chin held high. Again a Carvajal thing.

This time Eva felt Juliana's wide eyes bore into her as Valentina looked between the two for an explanation. 

"Urgh fine. Not that you deserve it, but I'm here because the paps snapped a picture you of two leaving the masquerade ball and our competition is now blackmailing us." Eva explained.

Valentina felt guilt wash over her instantly at the revelation as she reached back to lean against the large side table against the wall. "Shit."

"Yes shit indeed. And I came over here to warn Juliana because now they will probably target her too." 

Valentina covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief, unable to look either of them in the eye. 

"Thanks to Juliana though we're going to be able to get ahead of them." Eva smiled at Juliana appreciatively. 

"How? How do we get rid of the photos?" Valentina asked genuinely worried. 

"We don't" Eva smirked "We publish it before they do." 

"What? You want to tell the world about us?" Valentina now confused more than ever at her sister's words.

"Of course not idiota. We release the photos but make our own version of events." Eva explained.

"And they'll just happily give these photos to you will they?" Valentina's voice laced with sarcasm. 

Eva rolled her eyes and Juliana couldn't help but snort at the comment. 

"No genius. But that's where Juliana comes in." Eva looked at Juliana to continue. 

"I have my own ways of getting hold of them. If they can play dirty, so can I. Also I don't take too well to threats or blackmail. Let's just say this isn't my first rodeo." Juliana smirked mischievously.

Valentina looked at the two women in disbelief over what she thought had happened and what the actual reason was behind all of this. The overwhelming feeling however was of embarrassment. How could she even think that? 

"Anyways I better get to work if we're printing for tomorrow morning. Have you finished with your tantrum now? I have alot to do." Eva turned to Valentina with a disapproving look whilst grabbing her purse. 

"I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lost it like that." Valentina looked down feeling ashamed.

"So you should be." Eva retorted as Juliana gave Valentina a closed lip smile with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Listen Juliana thank you so much again for everything. We owe you." Eva hugged the designer.

"Let me know if you need anything else." Juliana offered hugging her back. 

As Eva left Valentina followed feeling embarrassed enough for one night.

"Erm ... I'm sorry again Juls. You didn't deserve that." Valentina said at the door feeling remorseful and embarrassed. 

Juliana gave her another nod of acknowledgement as the door closed behind them. 

Eva was too busy thinking about the spin they needed to put on the story to vindicate both Valentina and Juliana when she felt Valentina walk into the back of her.

"Ay Valentina what the fuck? What are you doing?" Eva scolded falling forward. 

"Sorry. I'd didn't realise you stopped walking. I'm coming to help you with the article " Valentina snapped out of her own daze. Helping Eva get them out of this mess was the least she could do. Especially after all the mess she just created back there. 

"I think you've done more than enough Vale." 

"Oh c'mon Eva don't make me feel worse than I already do. I said I'm sorry. And I am Eva. You do nothing but look out for me. I'm sorry." Valentina meant every word and Eva's gaze softened. 

"What are we going to do with you hey? Come here" Eva pulled her little sister into a hug. 

"You're so stupid by the way" Eva chuckled as she pulled away. 

"What? Why?" 

"I think Juliana deserves more of an explanation Vale. I'm used to you being you but it wasn't fair on Juliana." 

"But Eva I'm sure she hates me now. I'd judge her for not thinking I'm a psycho." Valentina cringed. 

"There's only one way to find out" Eva raised her eyebrows expectantly. 

"But .... Eva you ..."

"I'm a big girl hemana. Besides it doesn't make sense that neither of us gets some action around here." Eva smirked. 

"Ew Eva why do you think it's ok to speak your little sister like that?" Valentina looking disturbed at her sisters crude behaviour.

"Oh grow up Vale. I'll see you tomorrow." She winked as she stepped into the elevator. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The door closed after Eva and Valentina left and Juliana released a big sigh. 

She threw herself backwards on the big bed and lay there trying to digest everything that happened. To say it has been an eventful few days was definitely an understatement. 

She decided to skip the soak in the bath and just get straight into bed, ready to put this crazy day behind her. 

As she got up and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth she heard another knock. 

"Oh my god I hate Mexico!" She whined throwing her head back just wanting to get some peace, quiet and sleep. 

She stood still hoping the person would go away but unfortunately that wasn't going to happen. She heard another knock. 

Releasing another sigh she reluctantly dragged herself to the door and opened it.

Juliana saw Valentina and dropped her head in defeat. 

"Val I'm really tired I can't argu" 

Juliana was cut off and sent backwards as Valentina's lips and body crashed into hers. 

After freezing for a split second, once she realised what was happening she couldn't help but reciprocate the kiss moving back into the room and kicking the door closed behind them. She finally held Valentina around the waist as their kiss deepened. 

Valentina kissed her with everything she had, trying to convey her apology and console Juliana all at the same time.

After Juliana was able to think again however, she slowly backed away from the brunette.

"What's wrong?" Valentina tried to close the gap between the two again. 

"What's wrong Val? You tell me. A second ago you acted as though you caught me cheating and now this? I'm getting whiplash here." Juliana said dryly walking over to lean on the side table. 

This was precisely why Juliana liked to keep things simple. She wasn't made for drama but unfortunately it did follow her from time to time. Like now for instance. 

Valentina should've guessed this was coming. In all honesty, she would be exactly the same if roles were reversed. 

"I know Juls. I'm so sorry. I saw you in your robe and Eva behind you and just assumed ..." Valentina let out a frustrated sigh "I'm not even the jealous type. It's just ..." 

"Just what Val?" Juliana pressed, now a little intrigued at seeing a blush take over Valentina's cheeks. 

"It's just that everything just goes out of the window when it comes to you. And I don't know why." She revealed shyly. 

Juliana shook her head feeling a little proud for having this affect on the model. And she actually could relate too. Although she would never admit that of course. 

"Val I told you nothing will ever happen between me and Eva."

"I know I'm sorry" Valentina repeated sincerely.

Looking straight into genuinely remorseful eyes Juliana knew there was no way she could stay mad at Valentina. If it were anyone else she definitely run. There was just something about Valentina she couldn't say no to, even from the first time they met. 

She thought for a second and knew she would give in but not before having a little fun first. 

She looked into her favourite blue eyes and bit the inside of her cheek wondering where to start while Valentina followed her every move. She purposely parted the bottom of her robe a little to reveal a bare leg as she pushed off the side table and strutted towards her. 

Valentina felt her mouth suddenly become parched as she tried to swallow, feeling her heart beating fast at the sight of the beauty and her sultry actions.

"What I want to know Valentina .... is; even if something did happen between me and Eva, why does it bother you so much? What difference does it make to you who I spend my time with?" Juliana knew she was on dangerous grounds but that's what made it more exciting. 

Valentina was unable to get out a single word as her brain tried to catch up to the words being spoken to her. 

"Erm..." Valentina stuttered.

"Erm what Valentina?" Juliana pressed licking her lips as her fingers started to play with the strands of hair framing Valentina's face. 

Valentina could feel Juliana's warm breath hitting her skin and all she could focus on were those luscious lips.

Realising that Valentina was clearly unable to form words at the moment, and also feeling proud once again, Juliana decided to put her out of her misery. If you could even call it that. 

"What exactly bothers you so much Val...." Juliana's fingers and eyes traced the length of Valentina's jaw down to her neck and collarbone as Valentina watched her eyes and lips intently "My hands on someone else other than you?"

Juliana brought her lips impossibly close. Just about hovering over Valentina's "My lips touching lips that's aren't yours?" 

Valentina couldn't help but chase Juliana's inciting lips as Juliana pulled back. 

"Juls..." she finally got out as if to say 'stop teasing,' earning a smirk from Juliana.

"Or ..." she continued her ministrations now cupping Valentina's face with deep brown eyes looking directly into ocean clues "is it that you want it to be you instead?" 

Juliana's nose brushed Valentina's cheek making her breath hitch and eyes close as she felt Juliana's breath tickle her skin.

"Do you want it to be your name I call out while I'm coming undone?" She pushed her body closer to Valentina's "Do you want it to be you writhing under me?" 

"Juls.." Valentina trying her best to keep her composure which was quickly evaporating into thin air feeling Juliana so close whispering in her ear. 

"Which is it Val?" She pulled back slightly to face blue eyes again which had now turned almost black with want. 

"Both" Valentina whispered sending a surge of want through Juliana's veins as she took Valentina's bottom lip in between hers. 

The kiss got hungry fast, both fighting for dominance, feeling the desire and giving into it fully without a care for consequences. 

As Juliana moved away from Val's swollen full lips she made her way to her neck. She removed the silk scarf still around her neck and kissed the places where she could still see light bruising. 

Valentina couldn't help but throw her head back at the sensation, noticing how slow and gentle Juliana was being compared to the fast and reckless pace she set last time.

"Do you trust me Val?" Juliana pulled away and Valentina looked puzzled at the unexpected question.

"Because so far you've shown me that you don't." Juliana accused raising an eyebrow.

Valentina saw a softness in her eyes and a gentleness in her voice at words that usually would make Valentina defensive. 

"I do Juls. I promise. I'm sorry" Valentina assured as convincingly as she could. 

With her words, she immediately saw a mischevious glint in Juliana's eyes that were now planning something. It was then that she knew she was in trouble. 

"Time to prove it then hermosa" Juliana smirked and Valentina knew that the girl she met at the ball was back. She felt both apprehensive and excited but she also couldn't help but feel a little nervous. 

Juliana took Valentina's silk scarf in her hands and ran it though her fingers as she smirked at a nervous Valentina. 

"Turn around" she instructed and Valentina felt a familiar uncomfortable feeling in her underwear again. 

She did as she was told and felt Juliana up against her back. Her hand moved the hair resting over her shoulder covering her neck and was soon replaced by gentle kisses from the designer, making Valentina let out a soft moan. Juliana's lips against her skin was indescribable.

Valentina hissed as she felt Juliana's soft lips on her neck followed by a familar sharp pain which was then soothed by her warm tongue and soft kisses. Valentina never thought she would be so aroused by the perfect mix of pain and pleasure but Juliana had a delicate way that Valentina secretly yearned for.

With her eyes already cleanched shut, she suddenly felt her silk scarf over them as Juliana used it as a blindfold. 

"Juls? What are you doing?" She asked half curious half aroused raising her hands to her face.

"You jumped to conclusions because of what you're beautiful eyes saw Val." She turned to face her, lowering her hands and placing a kiss on her lips. "Now we're going to see how much you can trust what you can't see. How much you can trust me."

Now unable to see, she felt the loss of Juliana's warmth as the raven haired girl pulled away leaving Valentina's body shivering at the thought of being completely vulnerable and at Juliana's mercy. And right now, there was no place she would rather be. 

"But first let's get you out of this jacket." Juliana started to kiss Valentina's neck and pulse point as her hands made easy work of undoing the buttons on her gray mac. 

Valentina let out another moan followed by a smile knowing she had a trick of her own that would be revealed in 3 ... 2 ...

"Holy fuck Val!" Juliana's eyes widened as she parted Valentina's jacket. 

She was met with the sexiest lingerie she had seen on a woman.

The two piece deep purple lace gave a tantalising glint of the delicious skin underneath. With the jacket still over Val's arms, Juliana brushed her hands over the front of her bra and panties, admiring the expensive peice of creativity. Her breath stopped when she noticed that both pieces of fabric had hooks delicately placed at the front. 

"Fuck" she said under her breath just thinking about all the different ways she could use the convenient feature "You look so fucking sexy Val." 

Valentina's chest now rising and falling quicker with every inch of skin that was brushed by Juliana's fingertips. 

Valentina reached out for Juliana once she freed herself from the rest of her jacket. She carefully cupped her face and leaned forward hoping Juliana would meet her half way. 

Juliana pulled her into a soaring kiss making her moan at the feeling of having an almost naked Valentina in her arms. Valentina pulled away this time, leaving Juliana chasing her lips. 

Valentina blindfolded and biting her bottom lip as she broke the kiss was a sight that Juliana would never forget. The slight blush and smile breaking on her face along with the outfit she was in was enough to turn her on completely. 

"Well" Valentina started as Juliana bit her bottom lip "after you leaving so many memorable marks on me, I thought I'd leave a mark of my own." Valentina's voice low and intense, riddled with lust. 

"You definitely win amor. I've never seen anything sexier." Juls whispered against Valentina's cheek. 

"Can I open this blindfold now please?" Valentina requested desperate to see the dark haired girl again. 

"Not yet baby. I want you to feel every little of bit of what I'm about to do to you." Juliana said in a low husky voice of her own. Juliana's every word making Val's head spin with anticIpation.

Juliana took her hand and led her to the bed so Valentina had her back towards it. She felt Juliana back away completely for a minute before she felt a kiss in the middle of her chest. 

"Ahh" Valentina gasped at the sudden contact as her hands rose to hold the back of Juliana's neck. Valentina was half expecting to be reprimanded for touching the designer without seeking permission but thankfully that wasn't the mood she was in tonight. 

Juliana's hands found it's way to Valentina's waist and her next kiss was in between her breasts, then below her ribs, the top of her abdomen and then painfully made it's way down to her heat. 

Juliana kissed the top of her lingerie and then added a little pressure with the kiss she gave on the spot where Valentina needed her the most. 

"Juliana!" Valentina groaned starting to get impatient as Juliana retraced her kisses all the way back up to desperate lips.

"Easy Valentina. I'm going to take my time with you tonight." Her words alone making Valentina's legs weak "Sit". 

Valentina did exactly as she was told. Sat on the edge of the bed and hands on her lap, she waited patiently trying to control her ragged breathing. 

Juliana was close, she could sense it. Soon enough she felt the dark haired girl stand in front of her with legs almost touching. 

Valentina reached out trying to feel Juliana and as she did, she released a loud gasp. 

"Juls are you?" Valentina whispered.

"You tell me. What can you feel?" Juliana challenged with a now unsteady voice. 

Valentina swallowed hard as her fingers ran up Juliana's bare body. She was naked. Her skin felt like silk against her hands and Valentina could feel every bump and crevice, every goosebump that graced her skin, every muscle that tensed under her fingertips and every rise and fall of the designer's chest. 

Juliana was thankful that Valentina couldn't see the mess she was in. Her heart beating out of her chest and mix of licking and biting her own lips trying to maintain some composure under Valentina's gentle touch. 

With her own eyes now closed, she threw her head back trying to savour the way Valentina's touch felt on her body. 

Without warning, she felt herself being pulled forward in between Val's legs and her already hot skin now felt like it was on fire. Every brush of Valentina's lips and every swipe of her tongue made her feel like she was about to combust. 

"Fuck" She gasped at Valentina's sudden boldness and her moan against her abdomen. 

When Valentina made her way to her already hard nipple Juliana couldn't take it anymore. Her warm mouth wrapped around her sensitive bud was threatening to send her over the edge in no time. 

Valentina felt Juliana slip away from her touch leaving her with an empty space between her hands. 

"Juls?" She breathed out barely audible. 

"Lay down Val" is all she could get out trying to tame the need she felt boiling up inside her. She wanted Valentina to feel every bit of pleasure tonight and that wouldn't happen if she gave into her own desires right now. 

Valentina bit her bottom lip making her way to the middle of the bed. Juliana realised then that she was unsure about who was being teased right now. Seeing Valentina like this was testing every bit of restraint she possessed. 

As soon as her back hit the bed Valentina felt Juliana again. This time hovering over her. 

She raised her head to kiss Juliana but was pushed down gently "My turn now beautiful" she heard as a smile took over her lips.

As soon as Juliana's lips touched her neck Valentina was painfully aware of how aroused she actually was. Her hips bucked upwards immediately trying to find some friction against Juliana. And knowing that she was completely naked only made it worse. 

Juliana lowered her body to meet Valentina's making them both moan in sync. Juliana's slow and firm kisses made it's way to her bra as she slowly unclasped one hook at a time, each time kissing the newly revealed skin, driving Valentina crazy beneath her.

Although she couldn't see a thing, she could feel everything. Every little thing. Every inch of Juliana that was now against her. Every touch of her fingers. The way her soft wet tongue felt on her skin. The shiver that followed straight after as the cool air met every wet patch left on her body. The way her warm breath kissed her just before her soft lips did. Every graze of Juliana's nose as she worked down her body. Every moan leaving Juliana and vibrating against her skin making her release a moan of her own. 

"Baby..." she couldn't help but groan as the arousal building up inside her threatened to erupt like a volcano without Juliana even doing much.

"What do you want Valentina?" There was that question again that had so many answers yet was so difficult to say out loud. 

"Juls ... just fuck me already." She panted biting her lips.

Juliana's hands wasted no time in reaching for Valentina's underwear.

"Oh .... fuck" Val shouted as one of Juliana's hand ran over the fabric covering her soaked centre and one started to unclasp the three hooks on either side. All the while Juliana's mouth sucking, licking and nipping at her sensitive breasts. 

As soon at the fabric was removed, Juliana wasted no time in lowering herself to run her tongue flat through the length of Valentina's heat making her buck her hips up to Juliana's mouth. 

Valentina knew she was going to be a complete mess after this. The blindfold was making her so much more sensitive and aware and what's worse was that the image in her mind of how Juliana looked right now in between her legs pushing her over the edge even faster. 

Her hands desperately ran through dark silky hair as she tried to guide Juliana to where she needed her the most.

Juliana's tongue moved with purpose tasting all of Valentina. From gentle licks through her folds to firm flicking and sucking and on her clit. When she felt Valentina was close she slowly entered the brunette with two fingers, unsure who moaned louder at the feeling of tight walls against slender fingers. 

Juliana worked wonders with her tongue, lips and fingers over and over and over until Valentina let out the loudest moan before her whole body tensed silently. Every part of her body was on the most intense high as her orgasm hit her like a tsunami. Waves of pleasure crashing over her again and again relentlessly as Juliana carried on licking and sucking, pumping in and out so skillfully.

Valentina was lost in pure pleasure and bliss feeling the most intense orgasm of her life, her brain unable to process what was even happening until her breathing started to slow and her body finally settled. 

She finally felt Juliana gently remove the blindfold but her eyes remained closed. 

"You ok cariño?" Juliana quietly asked kissing her below the ear, still hovering above her. 

Valentina couldn't speak. She couldn't even move. Hoping that actions would be enough, she pulled Juliana into a tight embrace and held her. 

Juliana settled in beside Valentina, head still on the brunette's chest as she enjoyed just listening to her breathing, waiting till she was ready to talk. 

"And I thought you were amazing the first time" Valentina finally spoke making Juliana chuckle. "I don't think I've ever cum so hard". 

"Well I have that affect on people" Juliana gloated bashfully. 

Valentina laughed and suddenly flipped them over, earning a raised eyebrow from the designer. 

"Looks like you're not the only one to have an affect on people" Valentina teased as her hands slipped between Juliana's legs making her back arch. 

Valentina took advantage of her rising chest to catch Juliana's nipple in between her lips illiciting a moan from the dark haired beauty whilst her fingers explored Juliana's soft warm centre. 

With every push, Valentina felt her fingers go deeper into tight cushioned walls. Every movement making Juliana bite her lips to keep herself from screaming, making sure she was in control. 

"Let go baby." Valentina coaxed looking into Juliana's hooded eyes as she squeezed them shut. "I wanna hear you scream."

Valentina removed her fingers completely before she entered her with three fingers and immediately felt Juliana's walls tighten more at the stretch. 

"Fuck Val!" Valentina's fingers pumped in and out before she stilled to draw circles into her clit with her thumb before she repeated it again. 

With every push, Val curled her fingers against her front wall hitting the perfect spot that made Juliana moan into the room. Every scream and moan made Valentina want her more and more. She couldn't help but speed up her pace, now recklessly pumping in and out as she herself was losing control. 

"Jesus Val!" Juliana couldn't help but moan encouraging Valentina to continue.

Juliana had never had anyone draw out these uncontrollable sounds before. She was always in control. Just the way she liked it. 

But she wasn't in control now. Not with Valentina. No one had ever made her body respond the way Valentina did. Like she knew every spot to hit to drive her crazy. 

With a few more thrusts Juliana came hard biting down on Valentina's shoulder as she let the euphoria wash over her whole being. 

Valentina continued her ministrations slowly as Juliana rode out each wave, gradually starting to feel the kisses Valentina was placing around her neck and face. 

Slowly leaning into them, she finally turned her face to catch Valentina's lips in hers for a slow sensual kiss. A kind of kiss Juliana wasn't used to at all. One that showed she cared. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Juliana couldn't reach her phone to check the time. She was too comfortable and snuggled into Valentina. With Valentina's head resting on her chest, legs wrapped around her own, there was no way she could move without waking the blue eyed goddess up. 

It was late. Not late enough that the the sun was taking over but late enough that everything sounded eerily silent. Usually this was the time where she would make a swift exit. 

And as though it was built into her system like muscle memory, she couldn't keep still. Like her legs were ready to leave out of habit. 

She lay there with Valentina in her arms, biting on the inside of her cheek thinking how she can get out of this situation. 

It's not that she wanted to abandon Valentina, again, but she wasn't used to staying the night. She couldn't even remember the last time she spent the whole night with someone. But there was definitely something about Valentina that made her curious. For once in her life she wanted to stick around. 

Moving as slowly as she could she rolled Valentina over to rest her back on the bed as she slid her arm out from underneath the brunette. 

Just as she moved to remove her hand, Valentina stirred making Juliana freeze. Luckily all she received was a sleepy grumble as Valentina snuggled into the covers making Juliana smile at how cute this sexy model actually was. 

As she slid to the edge of the bed she tried getting up but was stopped. 

"Don't" She heard a sleepy Valentina. 

She turned to see if she was sleep talking when she was met with tired sleepy eyes.

"Don't you dare leave me without saying goodbye again". She tried sounding stern but instead sounded adorable. 

Juliana's heart melted at the sight. She leaned over to Valentina placing a kiss on her forehead. 

"I wasn't going to. I'm just going to go to the bathroom." She said quietly earning a beautiful sleepy smile filling her heart up with a weird warm feeling. 

When she returned to bed she was met with a now more awake Valentina. 

"Sorry I woke you" She climbed into bed and Valentina instantly cuddled into her. 

"It's ok. You're forgiven." 

Juliana held Valentina in her arms again feeling awkward and unsure about what happens next. How do people do this? Do they go back to sleep? Talk? Order breakfast? She was in unknown territory. 

"You think so loud" Valentina chuckled against Juliana's chest. 

"What?" Juliana asked confused. 

"You've never done this before have you?" Valentina asked looking up at the designer. 

Juliana felt a blush take over as she shook her head realising what Valentina meant. 

"We don't have to do anything Juls. We can just stay here and just enjoy cuddling." Valentina smiled returning back to her position.

Juliana released sigh and pulled Valentina in closer. 

After a few minutes Juliana was surprisingly the one who broke the silence. 

"You know what Val? I actually don't know you." Juliana thought out loud.

"What?" Valentina was now the one confused. 

"Well ..." Juliana started pulling away from Valentina and turning a little so they were now face to face on their sides. Valentina tucking strands of Juliana's hair behind her ear as she started to explain. 

"Obviously I know you. But I don't 'know you' know you. Like I know you're a Carvajal, you're a model, very sexy and stuff like that ..." she earned a smile at the last compliment "but tell me something about you". 

"What do you want to know?" Valentina chuckled.

"Erm ... what's your favourite colour?" Juliana running the back of her fingers up and down Valentina's arm. 

"White" 

"Should've guessed" Juliana smiled remembering the dress she wore to the ball. 

"What about you? Favourite colour?" Valentina asked.

"Definitely blue" Juliana smiled. "Ok now a tough one. Aside from me of course, who's your favourite designer?" 

"Ooh that is a tough one. Let's see... aside from you, I would say Julio Lorenzo." Valentina decided making Juliana laugh.

"Yeah ... ok I'll let you have that one. Did you know he's straight?" Juliana revealed.

"Shut up no way! He can't be. He's like the most gayest person I've ever met." Valentina's eyes widened at the revelation. 

"I know! He introduced me to his wife and I thought he was kidding. Apparently laughing in his wife's face wasn't my best move." Juliana recollected leaving Valentina in stitches. 

"You didn't?" Valentina managed to let out in between her laughter. 

"Unfortunately yes" Juliana joined in.

"Ok ok. What about you? Aside from me of course, who's your favourite model?" Valentina finally asked after their laughter subsided. 

"Oh wow how long have you got? There are so many." Juliana tried to remember when she noticed Valentina's change in expression. 

"Val what's wrong?" She asked concerned. 

"Nothing" she snapped. 

"Ooh are you getting jealous Miss Carvajal?" Juliana now raising an eyebrow. 

"No. Why would I get jealous?" She answered looking at her hands. 

"So you're not jealous?"

"Nope" 

Juliana smirked as she slowly crawled on top of Valentina.

"You want to tell your face that?" She laughed taking her bottom lip between her teeth. Apparently possessive Valentina was also very hot. 

Valentina moved her head to the side trying to hide her smile.

"Seriously though, none of them can compete with you Val. You're something else." She nuzzled her nose into the side of Valentina's face. 

"Mexico doesn't realise how lucky they are". Valentina faced the designer seeing sincerity in deep brown eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"This getting to know you business was a bad idea." Valentina said as they parted. 

"What? Why?" Juliana asked still above the brunette. 

"Because now I can't pretend that you're an asshole when you're gone." She smiled.

Juliana scrunched her nose up "Well I can be if that helps at all?" 

Valentina threw her head back laughing and Juliana joined in again. Valentina's laugh was so contagious. 

"That doesn't help at all because you're still so cute." Valentina smiled, her eyes scanned Juliana's face as though she was trying to store it in her memory. 

Juliana, unable to hold Valentina's intense stare reached down for a gentle kiss.

Their conversations carried them effortlessly to sunrise before they knew it. Both unable to keep their hands off one another whether it be while they were talking or in comfortable silence. 

Even when they decided to have a shower, Valentina couldn't help but follow Juliana in. Needless to say that they both ended up back in bed in need of another shower afterwards.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was 11am when Valentina's started to stir after they both fell asleep around 6. 

She let out a yawn and tried to move when she realised she was being held by a certain brown eyed bombshell. Her lips immediately curved into a smile as she backed into the embrace with the need to feel closer to Juliana. 

The movement made Juliana tighten her arms pulling Val into her completely and letting out a groan in protest to being disturbed. 

Valentina lifted her head up and reached over for her phone. 

"No" Juliana let out in her husky sleepy voice and Valentina returned to her position shaking her head. 

"Juls it's like 11. Don't you have a plane to catch?" Valentina reminded with a heavy heart, hating the thought of Juliana leaving.

"Shh" Juliana replied snuggling into the back of Val's neck. 

"For someone who's never spent the night with anyone you're very cuddly." Valentina teased feeling the smile on Juliana's face behind her. 

"And who's fault is that?" Her voice still husky. 

"Juls ..." Valentina turned in Juliana's arms "I need you to stay in bed. I'm going to get ready and go." 

Before Juliana could argue Valentina pressed her lips against a now awake Juliana with creases between her brows.

"I don't think I can watch you leave." Valentina confessed against her lips. "Stay right there."

Juliana wanted to argue and make Valentina stay. Heck she wouldn't mind Valentina seeing her off at the airport, trying to spend as much time as she could with blue eyes that had sparked so many weird new feelings within her. 

But she knew that there was no point dragging this out. It was going to happen sooner or later. They both knew that what they shared had an expiry date on it. So that's why she did as she was told. 

She hid back under the covers trying not to watch Valentina get ready giving her the chance to stay in denial a little longer. 

After a while she felt a dip in the bed and Valentina gently pulling on the covers to see Juliana's face. 

Juliana looked up to see a smiling Valentina. 

"Hi" Valentina's eyes sparkled.

"Hey" Juliana gave her signature closed lip smile and sat up bracing herself for what's to come. 

"Nice outfit" Juliana commented with a grin looking at Valentina in Juliana's jeans and tshirt.

"You're not getting these back either " Valentina teased touching her shirt. 

"Looks better on you anyway guapa. Keep them." Juliana smiled taking Valentina's hand into her own. 

Valentina watched her for a second before leaning in for a sweet kiss, taking their time to savour every moment together. 

They pulled back keeping their foreheads together as Valentina broke the silence "I'm going to go now." 

She got up and walked towards her jacket whilst Juliana got out of bed and put on a shirt. She walked over to Valentina who grabbed her phone and draped her jacket over her arm.

As soon as Valentina turned around she was pulled into another gentle kiss that she melted into. After long minutes they parted once again, both determined to say goodbye smiling. 

They walked to the door hand in hand, not letting go till the very last moment. 

Valentina brought their foreheads together again cupping her cheek with her free hand as Juliana rested her hands on Valentina's waist. 

"Val this feels horrible. I knew I should've left while you were sleeping" Juliana joked making Valentina chuckle. 

"Well I'm glad you stayed." Valentina pulled back and gave her another peck on the lips before opening the door.

"See you around Juls."

"See ya Val." 

Valentina stopped as she was leaving and turned suddenly. 

"Oh and Juls ... I'm so glad I ended up going to that ball" she smiled. 

"Me too Val. Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Before you say it ... I know I'm a horrible person for not writing a happy ever after for them. (Please don't hate me).
> 
> I honestly couldn't see it happening in this scenario with their careers and the long distance thing. 
> 
> Will there be a continuation?? Maybe but no plans right this second.
> 
> Thank you for all the love you guys have shown!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter?
> 
> Let me know what you think xx


End file.
